That Blood Red Night
by KyrieEleison88
Summary: Ron's now in Azkaban prison for his crimes commited on that wonderful, beautiful Blood Red Night
1. Last day

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to J.K.Rowling and I do not make any money off of them.

I was woken up early by the familiar sound of Ivan, one of the guards, heavy footsteps and booming voice alerting us that it was time for breakfast. Today was the day.

"Weasley, breakfast" he announced through his mild Russian accent. On a tray he slid in a bowl of the same tasteless, foul oatmeal, A cup of lukewarm milk (possibly spoiled) and a rock hard muffin. The same breakfast I'd been eating routinely for the past 10 years. I stared at the meal sitting there in the dim light and groaned, On my last day here they could've provided me with a proper breakfast. Then I remembered this was Azkaban. Even if they would've given me something edible I couldn't have eaten it. I pushed the tray away with my foot, even though my stomach begged me to eat just a little.

"Suit yourself" Ivan said "They're allowing your mum to visit and for you to take a shower"

"Hmph" I scoffed "They want me to be all nice and shiny for my last day here?"

Ivan sighed and shook his head, then hurried off to the next cell in order to avoid the Dementors that routinely patrolled the halls. My mum coming to Azkaban was sort of a treat, even though she sent me letters regularly. No matter how many times I wrote back telling her it was hopeless, she pressed on determined not to give up on me. That made me feel good, yet as soon as I felt that a Dementor came straight to my cell. The smell was horrible, standing there this faceless black being proceeded to extract every horrible memory of mines. I clutched the ragged blanket as flashes of Blood, Music and a bat appeared. When I cried out was when the ghost like being drifted away from me leaving me with the sinking feeling that Azkaban was famous for. As I opened my eyes, pulled the blanket up to my chin and sighed then looked around at my surroundings. The cell was constantly cold, gray and very dirty. Yet this had been my home for 10 years . . . Until today. For my crimes I was to receive the Dementors kiss. It was my decision that afterwards I be fully exterminated. I say that because, despite my mothers objections, there was no reason for me to be on this earth if I was to be a shell of my former self. With that I closed my eyes and began to think about the day's, week's and month's leading up to now. And I kept wondering that if I would've just gotten back into bed how things would've been much different.


	2. How beautiful is that?

__

6 years earlier

"Harry!" Ginny cried when she saw the tall, lean dark haired teen appear at the top of the hill about a half a mile away. A large duffle bag was slung over his shoulder, yet he still managed to wave to my giddy red headed sister.

I put down my advanced potions book, grateful for a reason to do so. How I got into Advanced Potions was beyond me, seeing as I nearly blew up the potions room four times that previous year. Ginny hopped up and took off running barefoot toward Harry, her soft green sundress fanning out behind her along with her mid back length red hair. I didn't run along with her, instead I took my time getting there surveying him as I got closer. Even from my distance I could see he was no longer shorter than I was. Ginny, however, jumped up into his arms before I could calculate just how tall he was now. With the weight of her and the duffle bag he toppled over into the tall grass. Their loud laughter rang in my ears and I knew the summer would finally be complete.

"Hey Ron" he laughed

"Hey"

I held out my hand to help him up, he took a hold of it and as I tried to pull him up, he pulled me down with them. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're almost as tall as I am now" I said picking up a piece of grass and twirling it in between my fingers.

"Yeah" he laughed casting his eyes up and down my long, skinny body. "This summer has been filled with a bunch of surprises"

"GINNNY, RON!" Mum called

Ginny sat up and called out "MUM HARRY'S HERE!"

"YOU'RE ON PUNISHMENT GINERVA! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME GET LUNCH TOGETHER!"

Ginny looked down at us and pouted. Mum had put her on punishment for staying out past 10:00pm with Dean Thomas at Diagon Alley. She sluggishly walked over leaving Harry and I in the grass. I noted that his once shaggy hair was long and almost tamed so that it sat neatly on the back of his neck. And that the clothes that he wore actually fit and were current.

"I see you went shopping"

"Yeah, I stopped in Diagon alley and stayed at the Leaky cauldron for the weekend. I needed a few days alone before coming home"

"Home hmm?" I said coyly. As I stared at him staring back at me I couldn't help but resist saying "You look really different"

"RON, HARRY! COME INSIDE AND EAT!" Mum called

"Oh good" Harry exclaimed getting up in a swift moment and pulling me up effortlessly.

He picked up his bag and we walked slowly back toward the house occasionally looking at one another and smiling. It truly was that feeling of seeing your best friend again, you knew you missed them but you didn't want to tell them outright that you did.

"So . . . You said that I looked different. Is that good or bad?" he asked

I looked at him chuckling nervously "I dunno" I answered un-gracefully "Good I guess. You even got a tan"

He laughed nervously too. "Yeah . . . Well I'm glad you approve"

"Are you?" I questioned

He looked at me with those brilliant green eyes and said "Yeah. I value your opinion Ron. You're my best friend"

It made me smile to know that someone valued my opinion. In a family as big as mines, it was easy to get pushed into the background. Yet as he was talking I was watching his mouth. I was sure I saw a glint of silver in there that kept flashing about.

"You prat!" I shouted pushing him playfully "You got the tongue ring"

"Oh yeah" he chuckled sticking his tongue out

"We were supposed to do that together" I reminded mock anger in my voice.

"I know. But I met some new friends and we went out and it was pretty spontaneous" he explained a smile on his face yet looking as if I didn't forgive him he would burst into tears.

"New friends? Spontaneity? Why Mr. Potter I do believe you have had a great summer" I announced

Harry let out what I perceived to be a sigh of relief before he said "It was better than most I mean now that Voldemort's gone things are going well. Really well"

I smiled at him and placed my arm around his shoulders as I'd done more times than I could count. But this time it felt different. I wasn't holding him as I did typically, I was holding him as I would a girl on a date. And It felt right.

"I'm glad" I expressed "You deserve one , we all do"

We walked a couple of more feet before I took my arm from around him. The feeling was beginning to weird me out.

"Did it hurt?" I asked

"Not that much to me" he answered "But when you've grown up with my aunt and uncle you learn to tolerate a lot of pain"

I nodded understandingly once again as he continued.

"It might hurt a lot to you though"

"Thanks for the info. I think I'll pass now"

"C'mon" he pressed

"Nah, Maybe my eyebrows. Both"

"Cool. Maybe I'll get one done" he said in a tone that meant 'I'm most definitely getting mines done too'

"Come on, come on" Mum hurried.

We picked up the pace a little bit as I asked "So what else did you get pierced. A nipple?"

He looked at me smiling mischievously "Um"

"No!" I laughed "You didn't! Did you?"

We reached Mum before I could get an answer out of him. While Mum hugged and poked him and marveled at his brand new appearance, I stood impatiently at the table waiting for her to release him. He shot me a playful look from over Mum's shoulder, she was hugging him for the millionth time.

"Harry" Dad chirped cheerfully coming downstairs from his nap. "I'm glad you came. Thought we weren't going to see you this summer. From your letters you sounded as id you were having a good summer. And by the looks of you, you did."

Dad walked over to him and was about to embrace him but caught sight of Harry's tongue ring. (He'd been laughing at my pleading looks for an answer.)

"Merlin Harry" Dad said placing his finger on Harry's bottom teeth and pushing them down

"Dad!" Ginny and I shouter

"What's that metal-ly thingy in your mouth?"

"It's a 'ericing Mr. 'eesley" Harry answered ,Dad's finger still holing his mouth open

"A what?"

"Let his mouth go Arthur" Mum ordered

"Oh" Dad said turning a bit pink. "So Sorry Harry"

He laughed again and put his hand on dad's shoulder. "No problem Mr. Weasley"

"So . . . What is it?"

"A tongue piercing"

"A what!" Mum asked looking horrified as Harry explained the process.

"They're mostly for vanity" Harry added at the end

"Ohh" Dad cooed intrigued

"I don't know why anyone would put a hole in their body and then stick bits of metal in the hole. But Harry you're an adult now so . . . Happy piercing"

Ginny, Harry and I burst into a fit of laughter leaving Mum and dad puzzled.

"Ron set the table" Mum ordered

"But Mum Harry needs help unpacking, don't you Harry?" I asked looking for his support

"You can help him after you set the table. It'll take you a minute"

"Say Harry" Dad called as Harry ascended the stairs "Can anyone get those pierce-y thingies?"

"Yeah"

"Arthur you are not getting a piercing!" Mum stated

"I didn't say I was going to get one Molly. I was just asking" he said dejectedly going back downstairs.

I was setting the table when laughing he looked at me and said "Both"

I let out a roar of laughter and sped up setting the table, then ran upstairs. I was about to shout at him before I saw him standing in the doorway looking at my revamped room.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that changed a bit this summer" he voiced "Where'd all the Cannons go?"

He threw his bag on the bed specially transfigured for him and plopped down beside it. I sat on my bed across from him and looked at my room also. The walls were now scarlet and gold. Tacked up on the wall instead of the Cannons posters, (thought a few still remained), were the many pictures of my family and friends. The camera I'd gotten for Christmas last year had sparked my interest in photography.

"The Cannons are in a good place. They're with Ginny now" I explained "You've gotta grow up sometimes"

"Yeah I know all about that" he sighed.

We were quiet for a few minutes each of us occasionally letting out a sigh.

"Your hair looks good that way. I like it long" he commented

"Thanks. That's what everyone is saying. Well except Mum you know how she is first Bill, then the twins and now me. She's even saying Ginny's hair is too long"

"Really?" he asked rolling the bag over and opening it "I don't want to unpack now. I'll do it later. How about we take a swim after lunch?"

"Okay"

Harry changed into some board shorts and a white tank top. His semi defined chest had a lot of scars on it from the battle with Voldemort and of course from his uncle's beating. As he pulled on the shirt and kicked off his shoes (he never wore shoes when he stayed with us) I finally caught sight of the little rings that hung from his pink nipples. And I couldn't help but go over and pull on them.

"Ow! You prat!" he exclaimed leaving his shirt un rolled at the top and pushing me. I shoved him onto the bed playfully and took off downstairs. Harry gave chase and I was barely at the bottom of the first landing before he jumped on my back. We went rolling down the stairs and crashing onto the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter!" Mum shouted as we wrestled on the ground. Me trying to put him in a headlock and vice versa.

"Idiots" Ginny scoffed going back to the table

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley" Harry apologized slipping out of my grasp just as I'd finally gotten him into a headlock.

"What are those?" asked Mum with the same horrified look she had on when Harry explained the Tongue piercing.

Harry looked down at me. I was still on the floor trying to catch my breath "Um . . . Nipple piercing's"

Mum just shook her head and pointed us toward the table. Dad was about to ask a bunch of questions but Mum stopped him before he could start. He looked rather disappointed when he sank back into his chair. Harry pulled me up once more and we proceeded to the table where were hurriedly wolfed down several sandwiches.

"I'm done are you?" I asked Harry letting out a loud burp

Harry finished off his glass of pumpkin juice and nodded "Yeah"

"Alright then later Mum"

"Where are you two going?" she asked

"Swimming"

"No you don't! not after you've just eaten!" she barked

"Oh mum" Ginny sighed pulling off the sundress there revealing the gold and scarlet bathing suit she had underneath "I'll get the towels" she offered

"You're not coming" I informed her summoning the towels myself

"Yes I am"

"No you're not you're on punishment anyway"

"MUM!" she whined "I can go swimming can't I?"

"Did you do all of your chores?"

"Yes"

"Well for a bit won't hurt"

"Mum!" I whined now

"Ronald"

I glared at my little sister as she kindly asked if I could summon her towel for her. I did while glaring at her and made sure Harry and I were steps ahead of her. The lake near out house was surrounded by trees always assuring that it was cool, even when the heat was unbearable. When Harry pulled off his shirt again I found myself hanging back and watching him as he jumped into the water. His slim, tanned and toned physique enraptured me until Ginny asked while splashing water on me.

"Ron are you going to come in or not?"

I answered her with a cannon ball into the water. I don't know how long we swam but I know by the time Ginny saw Dean Thomas's owl flying toward our house and hurried off to get the letter, it was growing dark and colder.

"We'd better get inside" I suggested using my Chudley Cannons towel to dry my hair.

"In a minute" he said wrapping himself in his simple yellow towel and looking up at the orange sky above the trees. "The sun's setting"

I watched him for a moment., his eyes fixed on the sky that was slowly turning pink. I walked over and sat beside him trying to figure out what was so great about the sun setting.

"How beautiful is that?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper

"Pretty beautiful" I said uncertain whether it was or not

"Ron" he said still looking up and not at me

"Yeah"

"You're my best friend right?"

"Yeah, you know that"

"Would you still be if . . . If there was something different about me?" he asked in a shuddering voice

"Yeah" I said cautiously "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because . . ."

"What's up?" I asked secretly afraid of what the next words out of his mouth might be.

"I'm gay" he whispered

I wasn't sure what I'd heard so I asked again "What?"

He finally looked at me and I saw tears glistening in his eyes " I'm gay" he told me looking me in the eye "I've been dreading telling you. I didn't know if you . . . Would accept it, me. I told you before I value your opinion, I do on this too. But I see by your response . . ."

After I regained my ability to speak I grabbed his arm, he was getting up to leave. "Hey" was my first word out

"Yeah"

"Relax. Its just a bit much at once. I was shocked"

"Yeah" he sighed " I have a tendency to do that to people"

I pulled him back down and kept my hand on his "Don't worry" I reassured "I'll accept you anyway you are . . . . Only if . . ."

"What?"

"You accept me anyway that I am"

He looked at me curiously and opened his mouth to ask a question I wasn't yet prepared to answer "Don't ask, not until I know for sure"

He nodded and let out a long sigh of relief "Thanks"

"That's what friends are for" I said still holding his hand. We looked up at the still setting sun and at that moment I finally saw the beauty in it.

Authors note: AngelMorph, Shazy13, Ingwaz, Soggie and lil Rook this chapter is just for you. Your review s have rekindled my love for this story and as an answer to your question AngelMorph yes you will find out why he's in Azkaban. And Lil Rook not necessarily.


	3. Dancing

****

Harry came out to the rest of the family a few days later. It was a lot more emotional than I'd thought it was going to be. Mum cried a lot, hugged him a lot and promised that she still loved him . . A lot. The look on Dads face though, was one of relief. I read it as saying 'At least it isn't my son'. Bill and Charlie tried to act as if they weren't uncomfortable, but I knew they were. And yet I was proud of them for not overreacting. Ginny, George and Fred had admitted that they'd known for quite some time.

"We caught him snogging Wood at the Quidditch World Cup" Fred explained as George screwed up his face in concentration and mumbled numbers under his breath.

"You owe me seven hundred and . . . Twenty galleons" he calculated

Fred turned to face his copy and instantly began to protest "You said 2 ½ years not 3 and it has been 3 hasn't it?"

"I was closest, you said 5"

"Actually" Ginny piped up "I said 3, so technically you owe me 720 galleons"  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Mum asked mopping her dripping eyes with a dripping handkerchief

Fred and George began talking fast in their secret language that I was never able to decode, despite years of trying. Once they seemed to come to an agreement, they answered Mum who had to replace her handkerchief.

"Nothing, Mum" George answered quickly taking Ginny by one arm.

"Just a . . . bet we err- made" Fred added taking her by the other arm

The two of them resumed their conversation in that mysterious language while Ginny tried to get away. With a slam of their door they were gone and we didn't see them for the rest of the day. All in all there weren't any outbursts that day, so I felt I could let down my guard a bit that night. I could tell Harry had also taken down his defenses, because I could hear the relaxation in his breathing as we lie in bed that night. He'd been having nightmares and had taken up refuge in my bed most nights citing that he 'Just needed to know someone was there' to help calm him. And I had no problem with that.

"I thought they were going to disown me" he chuckled taking each of my unusually long toes and wiggling them playfully "You scaring me by telling me that it was a sensitive subject didn't help"

"Sorry" I laughed as he ran is finger up and down the middle of my foot.

So" he asked after a minute of silence "Are you . . . Going to . . .?"

"No" I answered quickly pulling my foot away

He propped himself up on his elbows and asked softly "Why?"

"Because" I said child-like

"But you said 'it went better than expected' . . . maybe it'll be that-"

"It won't be that way for me" I snapped curtly "Listen, they accepted you with no problem because . . Well"

He sat up all the way and stretched then finished my sentence "I'm not their son"

"Um . . Yeah" I sighed

"And it might be different because you are"

"Um . . Yeah. Wait, that sounded bad" I realized lowering my head a bit in shame "I'm kinda sure they would react the same . . Way"

I knew he knew I was lying. The truth was I knew it'd be different, especially by the look on my fathers face.

"No you're not" he figured out "But that's okay"

"Don't be mad" I pleaded as he stood up

"I'm not" he told me placing his hand on mines to reassure me

"Then get back into bed" I instructed "I already told you that we'd get a warning if someone was coming toward the room"

I tugged on his arm, but he just pulled away and walked over to the door, opened it and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Shh!" he instructed leaning further outside

I lied back on my pillow and stared at him curiously, wondering just what it was he was listening for and noting that he did, in fact, get weirder every year. A minute of so later he stepped back in side and turned on the light.

"I think everyone's asleep" he informed me while stripping off this pajama top and starting on his bottoms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shielding my eyes after having been temporarily blinded.

He came over and sat beside me and I wasn't exactly sure what it was he was about to do, but was caught off guard when he asked "Have you ever been to a club?"

"What?" I asked taking a deep breath of relief. I'd truly thought he was going somewhere else with that.

"A club, Ronald"

"A dance club?"

"Yes"

"No" I said, My eyes finally adjusting to the menacing light

"Well, if you get up and ready you can come with me to one" he tempted pressing a kiss on my forehead.

As he stood up to finish undressing I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him back down "What do you mean I can come? Where are you going?"

"To a club, Ron. I just told you"

"What? Have you lost your mind you can't leave now. Mum'll kill you, us" I informed knowing that full well she would

He looked at me with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes as he answered with "Only if we get caught"

He pulled away again and discarded his pajama pants. I sat up and tried to explain to him my Mum. "Which we will" I continued "She has that clock and she's added you, did you know that?"

"Who watches a clock at 2:00 a.m., Ron?" he asked contemptuously "We'll be back before she and Ginny get up to work out"

He pulled out an outfit he had ready, obviously he'd planned on doing this earlier. He pulled on the dark blue boot cut jeans, that hugged him just right and put on the belt, whose buckle was the shape of a golden snitch. Then he put on a long sleeved, white button up shit and tucked it in only behind his belt, so as to bring attention to it. As he sat on his bed and began tying his shoes, there was a soft rapping at my window. I looked at the window to see a bluebird fluttering there.

"What the- ? A bluebird?" I said rubbing my eyes

"I'll be right down" Harry explained to the bird that gave almost a nod and disappeared. He pulled on a hot looking leather jacket and went to the mirror where he began fiddling with his unmanageable hair. "Last chance. Are you coming or staying?"

I looked at him then the door and then the window. "A couple of hours wont hurt" I said convincing no one but myself "But what do I wear?"

Harry smiled at me through the mirror and pointed to the closet where there was another ready made outfit hanging up neatly. And I wondered when did he do all of this.

"I knew you'd come around"

I got over and went to the closet and asked "So what does that mean? That I'm predictable?"

"Very" he replied smiling at me coyly

I shoved him playfully and took out the outfit that was my favorite pair of blue, boot cut ripped jeans that, after not being able to locate them for two weeks, I'd thought Mum had finally followed through in her threat to throw them away. Harry even got the pumpkin juice/grass stain mix off of the side. There was also a short sleeved burnt orange vintage weird sisters t-shirt Harry had brought for me, from when they came out 10 years ago. And a simple pair of Converse ™ that he'd brought me that changed colors with each outfit. I dressed quickly and Harry gave me another present, a belt, which buckle was just and 'R'.

"If I would've gotten your whole name, people would think you were gay" he joked while trying to tame my long locks, he'd given up on his and just let it stand on end in the back. Once it was semi to his liking we cut the light off and stealthily made our was downstairs. Harry seemed to be an expert at this seeing as he'd once told me it was practically impossible to sneak out of his Aunt and Uncles house. Somehow he'd found a way and also found one in our house. We made it outside undetected and met up with two guys. One was tall, about a half inch shorter than myself with medium length chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and two eyebrow piercings. Be side him was a shorter boy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He only had one eyebrow piercing but a whole lot of ear piercings. Atop the blonde boys shoulder was the bluebird.

"Ron, these are some of my new friends I'd told you about. The one's I met when I was at the Dursleys. That's Schuyler" he introduced pointing to the brown haired boy "And that's Amos, but he doesn't like to be called that. He likes to be called-"

"Jennifer" the teen stated in a very effeminate voice "Do you have a problem with that?"

I looked at Harry and then Amos/Jennifer and shook my head no.

"Schuy, Jen this is Ron"

"The one we've been hearing so much about. He's just as handsome as you said he would be" Schuyler exclaimed pulling me into a hug instead of taking my outstretched hand "No need to shake hands, we're all family here aren't we?"

"I guess" I said timidly

"He's blushing! How adorable!" Schuyler pointed out holding me by the waist as we began walking toward the lake where it was safe to disapparate without anyone from the house hearing. "You know, I've never had a red head before. Is he up for grabs, Potter? Does he even play for our team?"

"You have to ask him" Harry answered

"Well?" Schuyler asked

I glared at Harry for putting me on the spot. I knew I was redder than ever now and I just wanted the attention off of me.

"Um"

"Bless him, undecided I'm assuming"

"Yeah" I croaked goofily

"Well it's alright, but if you ever need any convincing I'm your man. I can make a believer out of you" he commented laughing heartily with Harry and Amos/Jennifer.

I was glad when Schuyler went to talk with Amos/Jennifer because it gave me time to decompress and take in all that had just happened. Harry's new friends . . Well they were different. A lot more outgoing than me Neville, Dean or Seamus.

"You okay?" he asked when we reached the halfway point to the lake and Schuyler and Amos/Jennifer were walking a bit ahead and talking about shoes. I never figured out why.

"Yeah" I said

"Mad at me?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed "Putting me on the spot like that. You know I hate that

Harry chuckled "Sorry. You know they're cool. You'll get used to them. We'll be doing this a lot this year."

"What!"

Harry chuckled even louder and yawned "Don't let Amos get to you it takes him a while to warm up to new people. But by the end of tonight you two will be the best of friends and I'll have to break in a new one"

"Nah" I assured "I wouldn't do that. But um . . . How do you know they're not . . ."

"Using me?" he finished bluntly

"Erm, yeah"

"When I was finally taught Occulmency, I also learned legimency. I could tell if they or you are lying to me. So I know"

"Hmm that's not cool"

"Don't worry I never use it on you. I know you wouldn't lie to me"

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He held out his and to me and I took it. We walked a bit faster to catch up with Amos/ Jennifer, Schuyler and the bird.

"That bird is pretty well trained, but I don't think that it's going to like the club" I commented

The three of them burst into a fit of laughter. I didn't know why and began feeling attacked.

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Ron" Harry apologized through his laughter "I forgot to introduce you to Abby, Amos' twin. She's and animagus"

"Oh"

"Yeah, only she's being a lazy ass" Amos said shaking Abby off of his shoulder. She fluttered madly then changed back into her human form. She was the same height as Amos/Jennifer only her hair was short. She was petite and had a nose and a lip ring.

"I told you not to do that!" she shouted at Amos/Jennifer

"Well you can walk and fly, why not do one of them?"

"I didn't feel like it"

"Well that's your problem"

Abby shoved Amos/Jennifer and then came up to me, her small hand outstretched "I'm Abby"

"Ron" I said looking her over, she was really pretty.

"So you and Harry?" she asked

"Um"

Here we went with the questions again. I looked at Harry who dropped my hand and said "Nah, We're just friends"

"Best friends" I followed up with hoping that if he was reading my mind or something he didn't see my reaction to Abby.

"Cool, So Mr. Potter which Club are we heading to today?" she asked

"The Smoking Cauldron" Schuyler exclaimed with a little hop

"The Smoking Cauldron?" I asked I'd heard about the notorious gay club on the radio and wondered should I go there. "Isn't that place a . . . little rowdy?"

"Nah, it's toned down a bit" Harry explained "Its cool trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

I opened my mouth to tell him about a few times he's steered me wrong and he took his hand and covered my mouth.

"Shut up"

"Alright, alright" I laughed putting my arm around his shoulders.

We reached the lake a few minutes later and disapparate out. We 'landed' on Hippogriff Avenue the heart of the downtown Wizarding District where all the clubs were. I'd only walked down this street with Mum once or twice when there was light out and she never approved. So now I couldn't believe I'd snuck out of bed to come down here and party. As we walked down the buzzing street, I knew that I looked like a tourist. But I was just captivated by the lights and the music and all of the different people, people I probably would never had interacted with seeing as my mother had kept us sheltered for most of our life.

"This is so cool!" I just about shouted as we passed a row of tattoo and piercing shops

"See" Harry said putting his arm around my waist "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Yeah"

"Well there's one more thing" he said as we stopped in from of Madame Joanna's Tattoo and Body Piercing Shop.

"What?"

"You've gotta get a piercing"

"WHAT!"

"That's the rule" Abby said

"Its your christening" Schuyler added

"But don't worry" Abby said "I'll hold your hand"

She grabbed a hold of me and pulled me away from Harry and into the shop. The woman sitting behind the counter seemed to light up when she saw us enter the shop and instantly perked up.

"Mr. Potter you're back!" she exclaimed "And you've brought friends"

"Yeah" Harry said "This is Ron, he needs to be christened"

"Yes, yes no problem. What would he like"

"Nothing!" I said

"C'mon Ron!" Harry, Schuyler and Amos/Jennifer shouted

"I told you I'd get one with you" Harry reminded

"And I told you I'd hold your hand" Abby added

I looked around and saw I had no way out, so I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"My eyebrows" I told Madame Joanna

"Both?" she inquired

"Just one for now"

"Me too" Harry chirped

"Very good, Very good"

She directed us to a seat behind the counter and I sat down and clutched Abby's hand. It was over in a second and it actually wasn't all that bad.

"See" Harry said admiring his brand new piercing "Was it that bad?"

I sighed and touched the tip of my new earring "No, But this is going to be a hard thing to explain"

Harry laughed along with me and now that I was christened, we made our way to The Smoking Cauldron. I didn't have I.D but apparently that wasn't a problem when you showed up with Harry Potter. I'd never been out with him like this photographers from every major newspaper wanted pictures of him, but he declined. I was glad. It would be hard enough to explain the piercing, it'd be even harder to explain why we were both on the front page of the newspaper. After we were inside a little fat, bald man with greasy hair named Eugene directed us upstairs to a special V.I.P section and told us to get anything we wanted. Harry ordered a Peruvian Pixie and I stuck to what I'd had before, Firewhiskey. Schuyler Amos/Jennifer and Abby headed to the dance floor and left Harry and myself alone.

"And I thought you got special treatment before" I joked taking a sip of my drink

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about this"

"I see" I said looking around "But it's nice to know it hasn't given you a big head"

He looked at me through his bangs and I could see he was happy that he got my approval. We talked and drank for a little longer before Abby and Schuyler dragged us on to the dance floor. That's when we separated, Harry danced with Schuyler and I danced with Abby. She was nice but I really wanted to be with Harry, who I found sitting down in our seat after I'd managed to get away from Abby.

"There you are" I panted sitting beside him

"Yeah, I needed to take a rest"

"I think I had too much to drink" I laughed goofily

Harry handed me his bottle of water and yawned "Take mines"

"Thanks" I huffed and drank it down in a hurry

"So" he said too casually "Abby's nice"

"Yeah, A little aggressive but cool, why? Jealous?" I joked pushing him playfully

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, because she hijacked me from you and left you with Schuyler"

"I'm not jealous"

"Alright" I said condescendingly

"I have no reason to be" he added "I mean why. Abby's my friend and she's cool. I mean I knew you two would get along and you know . . . I'm not jealous?"

"Okay!" I said "But if you weren't Jealous you wouldn't keep talking about it. You'd drop it and come with me on the dance floor"

Harry looked at me curiously and then I saw something in him click. He took my hand and led me t the dance floor just as a techno version of D.J Sammy's 'Heaven' came on. We moved to the middle of the dance floor and I was surprised at what a good dancer he was.

"So are you going to ask Abby out?" he asked leaning close to my ear so I could hear him over the thumping music.

"I don't know, maybe" I said with mischievous look in my eye.

"That's cool" he said pulling away

We danced a little more before I leaned in and said "You know I'm not going to ask her out"

"It's cool if you do"

I leaned in closer to his ear and said "I don't go that way"

A bright smile appeared on his face and he put his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. He tasted like the Peruvian Pixies he'd been downing all night. We stopped dancing and I put my arms around his waist and held him as we kissed. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. We kissed for what seemed like forever just standing there amidst the mass of gyrating bodies. When we finally pulled away I looked at him looking at me and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"C'mon, we'd better go" he suggested putting his arm around my waist

"You're going to have to help me walk, I had too much to drink" I said

"Alright" he said as I put my arm around his shoulders "You're a good kisser, you know?"

We located Schuyler Amos/Jennifer and Abby back at the table and bid them good bye. Since we couldn't apparate drunk, we caught the knight bus and were home in 20 minutes. Luckily it was only 5:30 a.m. a half an hour before Mum and Ginny were to get up.

"Perfect timing" Harry said putting his key in the door and opening it.

As he stepped inside I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Look, sunrise"

"Just as beautiful as sunset" he said leaning into my embrace

"And as you" I said tilting my head to kiss him

He put his hands on my cheeks and held me there. I could still taste the Peruvian Pixies on his tongue on my way upstairs.


End file.
